


Don't Swallow the Cap

by gemini2000, Lunagarden, MeowChow (HonestlyAwesome), OpticalPopcorn



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Collaboration, Experimental Poetry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini2000/pseuds/gemini2000, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunagarden/pseuds/Lunagarden, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonestlyAwesome/pseuds/MeowChow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpticalPopcorn/pseuds/OpticalPopcorn
Summary: I'm not aloneI'll never beAnd to the boneI'm Evergreen





	Don't Swallow the Cap

“Ass is always Savannah,” said Sonic penis tastes penis said the worm penis boy. There should penis on my dick penis lover. My cries are fall echoing in Sonic’s chamber bedroom. Who would always eat my ass, Knuckles? My love’s heart felt penis just fell in his cereal and died. 

“Sonic I-I miss your penis sweet penis sweet sweetheart sweat.” Knuckles moaned as Sonic licked yanked his D20 it broke in twelve pieces, symbolizing the penis beluga whale. Where can he fit? He desperately tried grasped Knuckles’ knuckle. 

“Knock knockle on me harder penis” he screamed cried penis the sheets were penis patterned and penis textured and stained penis shaped. Sonic loved penis so he ate one penis whole, thus penis consumed him he loved them. He once was a penis of but he found Tails on the dumpster lid where Tails was crying because he had penis penis on his dick face 

“Too much!” 

“What’s the sitch?” said Kim Knuckles Possible as Tails ran away. His penis was penis’ed and his elbow penis hanging on from a rooftop ledge. It dangled in front of Knuckles’ face. He asked 

“Why! Do you have this penis?! It was not too shabby big.” Now Tails cried again because memories filled with Iraq came and brought Tails to Afghanistan where Eggman had fought his small penis at Safeway in Vietnam in Saturn. He licked his tears off penis and Knuckles pointed at Tails’ megaphone that dripped tears like honey. Those sweet droplets aren’t filled, but they can satiate the slut. 

“Oh yes,” said Knuckles. They are in Canada hiding from the Afghanis who once lived homosexually in Ikea. But now he hated Ikea. Their furniture it stank of disgusting penis. It tasted of sweat and dust, like Sonic. He was too bothered by the scent that reminded him of afghanis. Knuckles started to get horny because the tears made racism fade into acceptableness. 

Tails thought “What the fu-heck is you problem man?” he stammered, and fell down. Knuckles cried and punched the civilians who whipped, dabbed, and died Hillary Clinton’d. Eventually he turned to Ted talks for the new homestuck Lamborghini news was exciting. Sonic was in TedTalks, a homestuck fan talking about their Lamborghinis and Hollywood anime Hills. Tails dies. His ass is big and round, good butt good butt, bad for skin care. Now Sonic has depression because his friend died. Which depressed guy had weapons?

Sonic once told his boyfriend, “I love guns and dick.” His hands trembled around DICK

**Author's Note:**

> idk who lunagarden is i accidentally added you but welcome youre in it now


End file.
